The 'Sky' in Skylark
by SwallowSword
Summary: Hibari would be lost without him, that was for sure. But there was a fine line between helpfulness and dependency, and Hibari fears his crossing of it. The trust is broken, and Sawada Tsunayoshi's warm smiles have never looked so cold. AU, 1827. A birthday present for Nico-sama.


A/N: My first time writing boy x boy hahaha~ I hope you guys find this satisfactory! This story is dedicated to my dear Nico-sama. Happy, happy birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day today :3 Thanks so much for being such a great friend and being there for me when I need you. I can only hope to do the same for you! Having said that, please enjoy reading this little story I've written you!

* * *

**Genres: **Supernatural, Drama, ANGST. Yep, Angst is big in this one.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, AU, supernatural themes and out of the universe powers and stuff...oh and most probably OOC characters hahah~ I'm not used to writing yaoi so I think my portrayal of Hibari is going to be a little off maybe.

* * *

He Stumbles Upon Nothing

* * *

It started pouring.

Sawada Tsunayoshi threw his hands over his head and cursed at himself for forgetting to bring an umbrella. _Today, of all days! _He had just gotten a new job, and in a bid to test his 'usefulness' to the new company, the boss had him transport a briefcase full of important documents. He was meant to have transported them to a new checkpoint by tomorrow afternoon, but he had finished work late today and was hoping that he could drop it off at the checkpoint earlier tomorrow morning.

As luck would have it, he'd have to hand over a bunch of soggy sheets.

Clutching the briefcase to his stomach and wrapping his skinny frame over the top of the briefcase, he powered on through the downpour. His legs hit the ground soggily, splashing with every step. His clothes, a few sizes too big for his thin frame, flapped in the wind. _Is this a typhoon? This is ridiculous. They should've issued a warning before this storm hit us! _

His mind whirled with one thought only; _I need to get out of the rain. _It wasn't that he was afraid of the weather, no. In fact, Tsuna would even say he enjoyed the pounding of the cool water on his back. He wasn't one to shy away from the odd thunderstorm. He'd even go so far as to say that the stormy weather and the steady rain cleared his mind and calmed him from his normally nervous mindset. It was as if the rain washed away his feelings of worry and anxiety. A cleansing, natural shower.

Today just wasn't a day he could enjoy under the rain. Scrambling towards the nearest cover he could find, he sighed with relief when he ducked under the plastic cover and could no longer feel the rain beating down on his back. His suit had gotten totally wet; not his problem, since it was a cheap suit bought from the nearby chain clothing store. Clear droplets lazily spiraled their way through his brunet locks, clumping his hair together and making his mop of unruly brown locks look in some way like the back of a bedraggled kitten.

With wide eyes, he surveyed his surroundings. In his bid to get out of the rain, he had dashed through the streets with no clear destination in mind. He had hoped his muscles would get him to a neighborhood that he could actually recognize, but he was unlucky.

The bus stop looked all but abandoned. The steel girders keeping the plastic cover in place was rusted through, with nails missing and holes in the metal spotting here and there. The bars creaked under the weight of holding the cover in place, screeching as the wind swept through the structure. The writing on the bus sign had long been worn into meaningless splotches of black paint, speckled with orange rust. Tsuna wouldn't be surprised if the whole thing collapsed on top of him in any moment now. He's always had the most rotten of luck.

And combined with his shot-to-hell sense of direction, it's no surprise he'd end up in a ghostly abandoned bus shelter with nothing for company but the howling wind, the flicker of lightning in the distance and the splashing of rain. What a way to get lost.

_Just me and my bad luck. Nothing new there. _He sighed wearily to himself. Leaning back against the curved wall of the bus stop, he stared up into the dark sky. There were no stars to be had tonight, he mused silently to himself. The rain continued in a steady beat, drumming down on the overhang. He closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm, finding himself drifting in and out of consciousness. _I'm exhausted. _He admitted to himself. The regular _thump, thump _of his heartbeat echoed the drumming of the raindrops. He wanted to close his eyes and drift...drift into the strange dreams that he's been having. Strange dreams of people he's never met, places he's never been to, a position that he's never heard of before.

Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Beep! Beep beep!"

He woke with a start, stifling a yell of surprise. Among the thundering tapping of the rain, the honking of an old bus horn had somehow gotten roped into the mix. It wasn't hard to locate the grating noise; before him, an empty bus waited, engine running. The driver, a very disgruntled looking old man, tapped the steering wheel again and again to get his attention.

"Are you getting on or not, boy?"

_Boy? _Tsuna sighed and stood in a half-hearted attempt to draw himself up taller. He wasn't a _boy _any longer, he complained to himself. It didn't help that he was shorter than most males, had a high pitched voice that sounded as if he has yet to go through puberty, and possessed a pair of annoyingly chubby cheeks that only came in handy when he wanted to flash his puppy eyes and get out of trouble.

"BEEP! BEEP BEEP!" The engine started once more with an angry roar. The driver had turned away from Tsuna and had adjusted his hat, staring out into the darkness. With another grunt from the engine, the bus started to pull away from the station.

"I...I'll get on, sir! Please wait!" The rain showed no signs of letting up, and Tsuna wasn't about to sit around and wait for the sun to rise. He'd rather get on a moving vehicle and take his chances. Besides, as rickety as the old bus looked, it was probably headed in the general direction that all buses took. The last stop was sure to be the old bus central down near the heart of the city. From there, Tsuna could probably take the metro home. He'd be home in no time.

Hurrying up the steps, Tsuna fumbled for his wallet.

"Um...how much...erh...I seem to have forgotten my pass, would it be okay if I just gave you cash? A...Ah, my coins, I can give you some coins..."

The bus lurched forward suddenly and Tsuna fell back with a yell. The briefcase he had kept so desperately within his grasp tumbled backwards, spilling its contents on the floor of the bus. Tsuna let out a groan of exasperation. He'd been told specifically that he wasn't allowed to let these files be seen!

"Please, just accept my money...I'm really sorry about not having my pass, I didn't think I would be taking the bus today." Tsuna swallowed nervously when there was no audible reply. He tended to ramble on a lot when he got anxious; perhaps the driver is just focused on driving and doesn't have time for a certain chatty passenger! He pushed a few meager coins towards the coin till, hoping that there wouldn't be a complaint later. He'd hate to get thrown off the bus right after he finally got on. Just as his suit was starting to dry out as well...

As soon as Tsuna's fingertips brushed the till, a cold feeling settled in his stomach. He retracted his hand as if the metal had stung him, staring stupidly at the back of the driver's head.

"Um...am I...paying you incorrectly?"

The driver leant forward. A low growl seemed to come from the man's throat. With a shriek, Tsuna fell back, hands slipping on the paper scattered all over the floor.

A pair of cold hands grabbed his wrist. "HIIIEEEE!"

He screamed and struggled, arms trembling, weak and useless as they battered against his captive's chest. His eyes were squeezed shut with terror, his hands shaking with fright and surprise.

"Still yourself, herbivore."

..._eh? _The voice that rang through the haze of panic in his mind was low and steady. There was a hint of danger to the man's voice, but it wasn't outright malicious intent. He opened his eyes and blinked. There was a young man before him, dressed in a neat suit and tie. He was crouching besides Tsuna, the very pose seeming predatory in nature to the panicked brunet. One of his hands was rifling through a pocket, looking for something.

_A weapon? A gun? Do people even have guns nowadays? _

An amused glance from his 'captive' shut off his wandering mind. No, the man was not out to hurt him. And by the looks of the stranger, he was strong enough to not have to use such a simple weapon as a gun. There was a grace to him that suggested he was a martial artist, someone used to beating people down with flowing, graceful movements, not a speck of red on his suit after the fight was over. This man was one who did not lose his fights.

Upon seeing that Tsuna had settled down, the man leant over Tsuna and deposited a few coins into the coin till's slot, letting out a soft 'hn' of satisfaction as the bus driver fell silent.

The bottom of the coin till was transparent. Tsuna watched with wide eyes as the coins that the stranger had pushed into the slot evaporated, twirling in mid air for a few seconds before disintegrating into nothing but wisps of elusive grey.

By the time he looked back up, the raven had disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Next chapter is coming soon :3


End file.
